


The Price of Peace

by LadySorrowLacrymosa



Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Dark, Death, Mind Break, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySorrowLacrymosa/pseuds/LadySorrowLacrymosa
Summary: An Au story where Ashe sells her soul for peace in the Freljord and her sanity begins to slip until the queen everyone once knew no longer remains.





	The Price of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> My first piece on Ao3!

Every passing year the Avarosans begin to fall and Ashe’s ideal peace seems to become more out of reach. People are losing faith that the Freljord will ever become united and that it will eventually fall to the Ice Witch Lissandra.

Filled with fear and disrepair Ashe seeks out any help she can. With the peace she so badly anted fading away she is willing to give up anything. She finds a person willing to help, but in exchange for a large price, Ashes soul.

The desperate Ice Queen agrees to the deal. Her wish of peace is granted and order is restored in the Freljord. Her soul was taken in the night and locked deep away in a place unknown. Everything became peaceful and the Winters Claw and Avarosans have unite by a mere wish of a desperate queen.

* * *

_Everything seemed good._

One day Ashe began noticing a voice in her head, a foreign voice. It urged her to keep her peace in place. She could not disagree with the voice, she had traded so much for this. But slowly the voice pushed more.

**“Silence those who threaten your peace, it is the only way”**

It started as a passing thought, something Ashe could push away with a frown. Though she found the occasional violent thought in her mind. Just break a finger, a toe…That will show them she is serious.

The lines of what was considered just enough to keep her peace and what was to much started to blur. Had she done the right thing by handing over her soul?

One of her last conscience thoughts was pushed away by will

Eventually the voice became louder, it screamed at her and demanded her attention. The voice plagued her mind and took a hold of her heart until she heard nothing but the sound of the foreign voice ringing in her ears.

_That day The Gentle Queen broke_

“GET OUT! GET OUT!” Ashe screamed to the empty air. She slammed her hands over her ears in hopes of blocking out the screams and laughing. The voice, it knew the queen had given in finally.

A maid came running in to the room Ashe had screamed from, worried someone had been attacking her. When she saw no one was there she quickly ran to Ashe and put a hand on her shoulder. The maid asked her queen if she was alright, if anyone had attacked her but Ashe…What she saw was something different.

What Ashe saw enter the room was a grotesque disfiguration of a person, something so far from reality it should have only been seen in horror stories. Yet this thing stood in front of her. Ashe could no longer tell the difference between reality and what the ‘voice’ clouded her vision with.

**“It opposes you, it threatens your peace. Kill it…its the only way Ashe.”**

An ice cold hand reached for a frozen bow. The maid became confused and backed away but Ashe was to fast. Arrow after arrow pierced the woman’s body until she lay lifeless on the floor.

Blue eyes wondered to the body on the floor and Ashe felt a smirk form at her lips as blood pooled around the monster that she saw. The feeling of satisfaction that filled her body could be compared to nothing she had ever felt before.

* * *

No kill was ever enough. She always craved more.

The Soulless Queen still wonders the Frozen Tundra killing to appease her lust for what her mind thinks is peace. The queen that was once loving and kind locked away deep inside silenced and asleep.

She sits atop her throne of decay and death and laughs alone to the cold and frozen wind that howls through the once vibrant halls of the Avarosan castle. Her clothes tattered and crown varnished.

_This was the price for peace_


End file.
